


Paddy the Duck

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, May and Pepper are friends and you can't tell me otherwise, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, We stan two awesome and strong women, but everyone loves him, canon? we don't know her, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: In which Peter confuses his family, slips in mud, and rescues a duckling.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823302
Comments: 19
Kudos: 161





	Paddy the Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scooter3scooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/gifts).



> I honestly have no clue where this came from but I had fun with it so.  
> This is for my lovely Ducky @scooter3scooter who requested 47."Why are you whispering?" on Tumblr.  
> I hope you like it darling!

Peter and May were visiting the Starks during one of May's free weekends. It wasn't often that she could join her nephew at the lake house but she always did when she had the chance.

  
  


Since the reversal of the snap, May and Pepper had rekindled the friendship that had been growing those years before. They had become close friends, often teaming up on Tony and Peter to get them to eat and sleep when they went on one of their lab binges.

  
  


It was no surprise to the duo when the women kicked them out of the kitchen so that they could get their sides for the barbecue finished without interruption or meddling.

Only once they were finished did they join Tony, Peter, and Morgan outside. The latter two were playing some kind of game that no one could actually understand but the two of them. 

  
  


While they were playing, Tony was in charge of cooking the hamburgers out on the grill. Don't tell Pepper but he may have almost burnt some of the patties because he had gotten distracted with watching Peter with Morgan 

  
  


When he finished with the burgers, Tony decided to grab some cold drinks for everyone. He had just turned to ask Pepper if she needed anything from the kitchen before he headed in when he heard Morgan yell out.

  
  


"Hey!" She yelled out, an indignant frown twisting her features into an expression that Pepper had said looked just like Tony's.

  
  


Turning again, Tony caught a glance of Peter's figure as he sped towards the tree line near the edge of the lake.

  
  


He watched dumbfounded as the teen disappeared into the trees, the voices of everyone gathered all ringing out in confused exclamations and calls of Peter's name. 

  
  


Tony looked at May next to him, her face echoing the same bewilderment that must have been written on his own face. He was brought back to his senses when a familiar yelp rang out followed by the cracking of wood and a loud thud.

  
  


It was then that slight alarm spread through the group, Tony and May scrambling up from their chairs and darting towards the same tree line that Peter had run into.

  
  


The sight that greeted them when they got closer was deflected not what they expected to find.

  
  


Peter was on the ground, covered head to in mud and holding onto a broken tree branch with his one hand, his other cradled to his chest.

  
  


"Hi." He grinned nervously. "It was the fox's fault."

  
  


Tony could only gape at him. How did he always get landed with this weird kid's shenanigans?

  
  


Taking one look at Peter and then seeing Tony's goldfish expression, May started laughing.

  
  


Suddenly Peter's expression turned frantic. "Shh! Be quiet!" He whispered but it sounded more like a hiss in his attempt to keep his voice low.

  
  


"Why are you whispering?" Tony finally asked as he found his voice.

  
  


Peter rolled his eyes. "I already told you, it was the fox's fault." He shifted slightly, using the broken stick that he still had grasped in one hand to push himself up.

  
  


"Yeah, that's explaining absolutely nothing, sweetheart." That was May's voice this time. "Why are you whispering?" She repeated Tony, her voice hushed.

  
  


Stepping carefully so as to not slip in the mud again, Peter shifted the arm he had curled against his chest and showed them the little creature that had made itself comfortable and fallen asleep.

  
  


It was a duckling.

  
  


"I heard her earlier but I thought there might be a nest nearby so I didn't snoop but then I heard the fox and I couldn't just leave her. I scared it away when I slipped." He gestured to the muddy ground that he'd gotten up from. "There aren't any other ducks around either, no nest or home at all. I checked." Peter whispered. 

  
  


It would be comical if the kid didn't look so sad for the sleeping baby. What, was he Dolittle now?

  
  


Actually, it  _ was _ comical.

  
  


Peter had rescued a freaking  _ duckling  _ of all things.

  
  


"So let me get this straight," Tony ran a hand over his face. "You rescued an orphan baby duck from a fox, slipped and somehow covered your entire body in mud, and the duck still fell asleep on you?"

  
  


"Pretty much." Peter said with a bright smile.

  
  


Tony couldn't help but laugh. How Peter did the things he did, Tony would never know. 

  
  


Suddenly Peter started walking back to the house. "I'm keeping her. Her name is Paddy and she is my child. Bye!"

  
  


May was left to drag an amused but dumbfounded Tony back to the house with her.

  
  


"You're explaining to Pepper why he has a duck now."

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Even if Tony had convinced Peter to take the duck away from the lake house and set her free, it was too late. Paddy had decided that Peter was her dad and imprinted on him apparently. 

  
  


She went everywhere with him. It started with Peter carrying her with him to Paddy waddling along after him as she got bigger. 

Eventually she had to be kept outside all the time instead of in the crate Peter had fixed for her but she became fast friends with Gerald and could often be found with the alpaca. She would even sit on his back occasionally.

  
  


Peter was her favourite though. Every time he arrived at the house, she would waddle or fly up to him and peck at his shoes and pants until he picked her up and pet her.

  
  


She still tended to follow him like a puppy when he was around and Tony had to admit that it was cute.

  
  


Only Peter would be able to befriend a duck and have it adore him so much.

  
  


Tony was distracted by the sound of Peter pulling up and getting out of his car, the now very familiar excited sound of Paddy's quaking filling the air as she waddled off to greet her human 

  
  
  



End file.
